Cherry Goes to Jurassic Park
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Atticus decide they should look for their long-lost biological parents and along the way, they run into a couple of new friends who are on their way to visit their grandfather's exotic and unique theme park with real live dinosaurs.
1. Chapter 1

Mo was babysitting Junior for the day and she had Cherry and Atticus come over so they could all be entertained and have fun together. Junior was being very fussy, he had just ate, he was just changed, but he was being difficult about getting to sleep for his nap. "You guys know any stories?" she asked her friends as her adoptive baby brother was being extremely agitated this afternoon.

"What about one of our adventures?" Atticus asked.

"Huh?" Junior stopped crying for a moment, but his eyes were stained with his fussy tears.

"I think that'll work..." Mo said. "Pick an adventure! Any adventure!"

"Uhh... Umm... Well..." Cherry stammered.

"Maybe one before I came along?" Mo suggested. "Like when it was just the two of you?"

"Well, I remember this one time when I had a strong feeling that my parents were still alive and we decided to leave the orphanage and travel to find them..." Cherry shrugged. "We ended up in this strange amusement park that had actual living and breathing dinosaurs..."

"Dine-Sawr..." Junior seemed to smile at that, a lot of young boys his age loved dinosaurs.

"Ohh, yeah, we've never told you that adventure, have we?" Atticus asked with a smile.

"Actual living and breathing dinosaurs?" Mo asked as she put Junior on the floor on top of his mat. She then leaned in and whispered. "That's not true, is it? You're just making stuff up, right?"

"No." Cherry and Atticus said.

"Really?" Mo folded her arms. "Do tell..."

"We might as well tell them, besides, that was also a near-death experience." Atticus said.

"Yikes..." Mo's face paled. "Please start..."

Cherry nodded. "It was after Cinderella and the Prince came back from their honeymoon... We had adventures with Cinderella adjusting to becoming a princess, but this was when we decided to move on..."

* * *

We are shown the castle, Cherry was staring out the window as she looked to see a shining star at night which made her think of wishing upon a star.

"Cherry, Cherry, why you awake?" Jaq asked as he climbed up the window sill with Gus.

"Yeah, it's late!" Gus added.

"This place is nice and all, but I think I should leave," Cherry told the mice. "My parents have to be out there somewhere... Something deep inside my heart is telling me they're alive and just waiting for me... I think I should look for them."

"But Cherry, how you find them by yourself?" Jaq asked. "Shouldn't you take someone with you?"

"No offense, guys, but I'm not sure if you could go with me..." Cherry warned. "Besides, you've known Cinderella longer than I have... She needs you guys..."

Jaq and Gus agreed with her there.

Cherry then thought of someone to maybe help her. "Atticus..." she whispered once she thought of the one to come with her for maybe security.

As if on cue, there was a knocking at the door.

"Cherry, you awake?" Atticus voice whispered from the other side of the door.

Cherry ran to the door and opened it.

"Should've known you were, you barely sleep..." Atticus remarked.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" Cherry asked, prompting her quest to him.

"You know what? Yeah," Atticus said. "Don't get me wrong, this castle is great and all, but I can't help feeling there's more out there."

"I have the same feeling..." Cherry said. "I feel like my parents might still be alive..."

"Really?" Atticus asked. "How can you be sure?"

"I just know it in my heart." Cherry said.

"Okay then, let's pack and get going, but of course, leave a note for Cinderella." Atticus said.

"Of course..." Cherry agreed. "I don't know where we're gonna go, but we have to..."

Atticus agreed.

* * *

With that, they went their separate ways for now and started to pack up while Cinderella, the Prince, and everybody else in the castle was fast asleep, blissfully unaware of what was going on. After a while, they both got out of the castle through one of the windows.

"Goodbye, Cinderella..." Cherry whispered. "You and the prince can live happily ever after... We'll see you again someday!"

Cherry and Atticus then left the castle grounds and started to explore.

* * *

There was a train whistle heard and a train was stopping for now. Cherry and Atticus then snuck into one of the boxcars since they obviously didn't have tickets and they went inside of it and got comfortable until it would move again and take them to wherever the train would go.

"Looks like we might be in for an adventure." Atticus said.

The train whistle was heard and the train started to move with them.

"It's still pretty late, might as well get some rest." Cherry suggested.

"Yeah, we'll get off at the next stop." Atticus said before going to sleep.

Cherry nodded, agreeing with a yawn. "Night..."

"Good night..." Atticus added as they fell asleep on the ride to wherever they were headed.

* * *

"So, where did you guys end up?" Mo asked.

Junior looked really excited, really wanting to know as well.

Atticus smiled at that. "We ended up close to outside of the park, we were about there, but the train stopped a bunch of miles away from it..." he explained. "We ran into someone on the way."

"Who?" Mo asked.

"The founder CEO's grandchildren," Cherry explained. "They came for a tour of the park and we bumped into each other as they were stretching their legs before going their way to meet their grandfather."

"Cool." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, the train stopped sooner than we thought..." Cherry shrugged. "Might be because of the schedule or that we slept, but either way..."

* * *

We all see that the train stops at a train station after traveling for a while. Cherry and Atticus blinked and slowly woke up from this, then yawned to each other and muttered out greetings to each other.

"Are we in a new place?" Cherry asked.

Atticus poked his head out. "It looks like the train station..."

"I guess that's close enough..." Cherry mumbled.

"Hey!" a voice called to show an adult man glaring at the two with his hands on his hips. "You kids aren't supposed to be here! I'm gonna call the cops!"

"Um, sir, I can explain of why we're here." Atticus said nervously.

"Go on now, get!" the man sounded very disinterested.

"RUN!" Cherry called to Atticus.

The two kids then jumped out of the boxcar and ran as the man growled and chased after them.

"You crazy kids!" the man hissed.

"What is with that man?!" Atticus glared.

"I have no idea!" Cherry called as they ran.

" **GET BACK HERE!** " the man growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry and Atticus kept running and ended up in a gas station, panting heavily.

"Did we lose him?" Atticus asked.

"I hope so..." Cherry sighed, then leaned against a van next to a gas pump slightly. "Phew... What's next, a zombie invasion?"

"I doubt it." Atticus said.

Cherry wiped her forehead. "Phew!"

They then saw they were at a gas station.

"You got money on you?" Cherry asked, hopefully, they may not have had money for train tickets, but maybe they could stop for a quick bite to eat.

"I think I have some money in one of my pockets." Atticus said, searching his pockets.

Cherry hoped so. Atticus took out a couple of dollars and a few coins.

"Great... We can split half a sandwich..." Cherry deadpanned.

Two kids came out of the gas station, having their own food.

"You think that'll be enough until we see Grandpa?" the boy asked the older girl.

"Should be." the girl smiled to him.

"Well, this is all the money we've got." Atticus said to Cherry.

Cherry sighed. The two other kids looked to them, wondering what was wrong, then walked over.

"Uh, excuse me?" the girl spoke up. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, just looking for food..." Cherry sighed.

"Why don't you ask your parents for some money?" the boy suggested.

"Um, well, you see, we're on a journey to find my best friend/sister figure here her parents, but as for me, well, I don't really have any parents." Atticus frowned.

"You don't have any parents?" the boy asked.

Cherry and Atticus shrugged and shook their heads.

"I have a feeling my parents might be alive..." Cherry said.

"Then where did you come from?" the girl then asked. "If you don't mind me asking..."

"Somewhere far, far away from here." Atticus said.

The boy and girl looked to their food and offered it to Cherry and Atticus.

"Oh, no, we couldn't..." Cherry said.

"You should..." the girl insisted. "You need this more than we do."

"Well, thank you." Atticus smiled.

The boy and girl gave their food to Cherry and Atticus. Cherry and Atticus were relieved to see good enough foods that they liked and ate them, they had eaten recently, but it was still nice to have this kind of food. They remembered their thank yous of course, hoping and feeling like they made friends in these two strangers. After finishing the food, it was now time for introduction. Cherry and Atticus gave their names.

"I'm Lex and this is my brother, Tim." the girl introduced.

"Sup?" the boy, Tim, raised his right hand with a friendly smile for his possible new friends.

"Nice to meet you both." Atticus smiled.

"Where are you off to?" Cherry asked.

"We're gonna meet our grandfather, he has his own theme park." Lex smiled in excitement.

"Did you say theme park?!" Atticus asked out of excitement.

"Uh-huh..." Lex nodded.

"What's it like?" Cherry asked.

"This is our first time going," Tim explained happily. "We're on vacation, so Grandpa decided to invite us over to let us forget about our troubles back home."

"Trouble back home?" Atticus asked. "What kind of troubles?"

"Our parents are fighting..." Lex said softly.

"Oh, my..." Atticus said.

Tim looked like he was going to cry.

"Hey, it's okay..." Lex tried to soothe her brother.

"What if they never stop?" Tim looked back. "What if they divorce?"

"I'm sure they won't..." Lex tried to soothe him.

"Do you mind if we come along?" Cherry asked.

Tim smiled. "If you would like that."

"We have no other place to really go..." Atticus shrugged.

"Oh, could they?" Tim asked his sister.

"Well, I guess the more the merrier and Grandpa would be happy to have two more kids to witness real living creatures that have been extinct for 65 million years." Lex said.

"What...?" Cherry and Atticus asked in surprise.

"You guys ever wanna meet real live dinosaurs?" Tim asked. "Up close?"

"No way, there is no way that your grandfather could have real, living dinosaurs, they've been extinct for millions of years, there's just no scientific way to bring them back, I mean, scientists have even tried to do it for years and years." Atticus said.

"Seeing is believing..." Lex smirked.

Cherry and Atticus shrugged.

"Okay, let's go see this theme park of dinosaurs." Cherry said.

Lex and Tim opened the van door and allowed their new friends to join them and put their luggage in the backseat. After they each got into the van and buckled up, they now just had to wait for the two kids' parents to arrive, so they could drive them to their destination.

* * *

"A theme park with real live dinosaurs, I feel an adventure out of this." Cherry commented.

"Same here." Atticus said.

Lex and Tim then saw the drivers who were their parents and asked them about letting Cherry and Atticus come with them for the ride.

"Oh, uh, I don't know..." The father replied. "Is that okay with their parents?"

Tim and Lex began to make hand signal of telling him not to mention the word 'parents'.

Their mother caught onto this. "Erm... I'm sure it's just fine..." she said with a small and sheepish smile.

"You think so?" Their father asked.

"Yes... Maybe their new friends would like a vacation, so let's send them with Alexis and Timothy to visit their grandfather's theme park, huh?" Their mother bowed her head with a wink.

"I guess it would be fun for them." Their father said.

"Uh-huh..." Their mother agreed.

Their father nodded, then looked back to Cherry and Atticus with a friendly and accepting smile. "All aboard the Murphy Express!"

"Thank you ever so much, sir." Atticus bowed.

"Yeah, thanks." Cherry added.

Lex and Tim's parents then started the van up and started to drive them over to their infamous grandfather's theme park.

"So is this theme park few miles away or on an island?" Atticus asked.

"It's a surprise..." Mrs. Murphy said.

Atticus sighed. "Well... Okay..."

"You'll have to find out for yourselves." Mr. Murphy said.

"Fine..." Atticus folded his arms with a pout.

"So much for finding my parents..." Cherry mumbled with a shrug.

"Don't worry, we will find them, I promise." Atticus whispered.

"I wonder who they are and where they are right now..." Cherry stared at the floor. "If they even regret giving me up... Why they gave me up..."

"You're not gonna sing like Cinderella, are you?" Atticus asked as music swelled.

The music then stopped like a record needle scratch.

"I hate singing!" Cherry said then.

"That answers my question." Atticus said.

"Jeez Louise, Atticus, you wanna kill me!?" Cherry then ranted. "Honestly, I wonder why I put up with you sometimes... I mean, just imagine if you were strong as a Greek god or had some supernatural powers like a witch or somethin'!"

"I couldn't imagine my life without you." Atticus said.

"It would be happier..." Cherry put her hands together. "No one doomy and gloomy to drag you down!"

"Also I would possibly not be who I am now." Atticus said.

"You'd be fine..." Cherry said.

"So, where did you guys come from?" Lex asked. "Really?"

"I don't think you're old enough to understand, call me when you're accepted to college." Cherry changed the subject.

"Oh, come on, please." Tim begged.

"Far away..." Atticus said.

"Guys, come on..." Lex said. "You can trust us..."

"We come from a kingdom far from here." Atticus said.

"A kingdom?" Lex and Tim asked.

* * *

"So did you tell them all about Cinderella and the Prince?" Mo asked as Junior smiled and listened attentively to the story.

"Well..." Atticus said, very long.

"They didn't believe you?" Mo guessed.

"Right on the dot." Atticus said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Mo said.

Junior took out a block and started to teethe on it.

"Looks like someone is starting to teethe." Atticus said.

"Oh, looks like it..." Mo noticed. "Uh, Cherry, how old is Junior?"

"He should be two now." Cherry said, Mo might had been Junior's adoptive sister, but since Cherry was biologically related to Junior, she knew a little more about him than Mo did.

"Anyways, let's continue where we were." Atticus said.

Mo took out a teething ring and gave it to Junior. Junior tossed the block aside and then took the teething ring, teething on that instead of the block.

"Please continue." Mo prompted.

"Anyways, you're right, they didn't believe us when we told them where we came from." Atticus said.

"They thought we were making a joke... Tim seemed to believe us, but Lex told him we were probably just kidding..." Cherry added.

* * *

"But we're not kidding." Atticus said to Tim and Lex.

Tim and Lex just shrugged to their new friends.

"Really!" Cherry said.'

"Okay, we get it," Lex commented. "We told you our grandfather has a theme park with dinosaurs, so you're messing with us to get back at us. Very funny."

"Oh, never mind." Atticus said.

Lex and Tim shrugged to their friends, but Tim had a hopeful look, possibly due to his young age. They kept waiting anxiously until the van would drop them off to this mysterious and exciting sounding theme park.


	3. Chapter 3

Lex and Tim's parents hummed peacefully as they drove off, they didn't seem to be angry with each other like their kids said they were, but they were probably just keeping up appearances because they had company.

"Here we are!" Mr. Murphy called as they were pulling up to a small building that looked like a museum.

"This is it?" Atticus asked.

"I'm sure it's a lot more exciting on the inside..." Mrs. Murphy encouraged.

"Come on, guys!" Lex told Cherry and Atticus as she and her brother unhooked their seat-belts.

"Well, alright." Atticus said.

"This better not be boring." Cherry mumbled.

Cherry and Atticus got out of the van with their new friends and glanced at the building that made Lex and Tim very excited.

* * *

They came inside, Lex and Tim rushed over as a man in a white shirt, white shorts, a sun hat, carrying a cane was coming down a set of stairs with a few people following after him.

"Grandpa!" Lex and Tim called.

"Kids!" the old man smiled to them, then came down to hug them as they ran for him.

Atticus and Cherry decided to come over to the old man to introduce themselves.

"Wait, careful with me!" the old man chuckled, sitting down with his grandchildren.

"We missed you!" Tim cooed.

"Me too," the old man smiled, then saw Cherry and Atticus. "Oh, did you bring friends with you?"

"Yeah, these are Atticus and Cherry," Tim introduced. "We hope it's all right that they come along."

"Well, you know what I always say," the old man chuckled. "The more the merrier."

"Hello, sir." Cherry and Atticus greeted, Atticus bowed as always to show his best manners.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, my name is John Hammond." The old man introduced himself.

"We heard you have a theme park, but this looks more like a museum to me." Cherry said as she saw the enormous skeletons of dinosaurs all around them.

"Yeah, and sir, there is no way that dinosaurs are alive, they've been extinct for 65 million years." Atticus said.

"More non-believers, huh?" John chuckled. "Well, come with me and I'll take you to meet the dinosaurs up close!"

Cherry and Atticus looked doubtful, but then shrugged and went along with it. Tim and Lex spoke with their grandfather as they hadn't seen him in a while and were quite excited to see him.

"So sir, how long has it been since you've seen Tim and Lex?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, I've been pretty busy, so I haven't had time to really be with them..." John said as he took his guests and grandchildren outside to where colorful cars were riding up, he then warned the kids to stay back so they wouldn't get run over. "And where did you two come from?"

"We have no idea..." Cherry murmured.

"Yeah, we're not really sure." Atticus said.

John glanced at them and wondered about that answer, but he decided to end his questions there for right now.

"I just hope these dinosaurs aren't purple and start singing 'I Love You'.." Cherry shuddered.

* * *

The cars stopped in front of the people outside of the building.

"Cool vehicles." Atticus smiled.

Lex looked inside one of the windows with glee before going inside herself.

"They will be your transports." John told his guests.

"Who's our driver?" Cherry asked.

"No drivers," John replied. "They're electric. They run on this track in the middle of the roadway here."

"Cool, so they run by electricity." Atticus smiled.

"That's what I just said." John replied. "Totally non-polluting, top of the line."

Lex noticed a little screen that had a rex on the image with the words JURASSIC PARK. "It's an interactive CD-Rom!"

"Awesome!" Atticus smiled.

"You touch the right part of the screen and it talks about whatever you want." John told his granddaughter.

"Guess we're going for a ride..." Cherry said as John was saddling the others into the electric cars.

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered.

John spoke to his adult guests and welcomed Cherry and Atticus to come aboard.

"Jurassic Park, huh?" Cherry looked at the seal on the cars.

"What a catchy name." Atticus said.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Tim beamed.

"Yeah!" Lex agreed.

"I have a feeling that this will be an adventure." Atticus smiled.

John went over to a center, climbing up the stairs.

"Must've forgotten something." Cherry guessed once she saw that.

Tim then walked over and decided to meet one of the adults. "I read your book."

The man with a hat and ascot who looked like an archaeologist nodded to him with a forced smile. "That's great..."

"Well, he doesn't seem to like to be followed." Atticus said before going to the front car.

Tim kept following the man.

"Ah, I remember when we were that age..." Cherry sighed. "A million questions, but never any answers..." she then narrowed her eyes. "I am never having kids."

"You never know what the future might do to you or me." Atticus said, getting in the front vehicle.

Cherry stuck her tongue out as she joined him.

"Do you really think dinosaurs turned into birds and that's where they went?" Tim pestered the author.

"This kid's questions are gonna go on for a while." Atticus said.

"The dinosaurs will be dead again by the time he finishes..." Cherry deadpanned.

"Let's just hope he stops with his questions." Atticus said.

Cherry and Atticus got into one car and adjusted in it.

"Guh..." Cherry grunted. "I don't know what it is, but getting inside a new car for the first time makes me feel nauseous."

"I hope you don't throw up." Atticus said.

"Let's hope so..." Cherry said weakly to him.

* * *

"Chatty kid, wasn't he?" Mo asked, interrupting the story while Junior drooled over his teething ring.

"Oh, you have no idea and to make matters worse, we were the unlucky ones to be the same vehicle with him and his sister and a lawyer." Atticus said.

"What's so bad about lawyer?" Mo asked.

"Vampires are real!" Cherry grew hysterically animated. "Lawyers are blood-sucking parasites! Oh, no, the humanity! Cats and dogs living together mass hysteria!"

Junior giggled to that, finding Cherry a little funny.

"This isn't a joke, kid!" Cherry put her hands to her face. "Run, Junior, they're going to eat everything you care about!"

"Basically some lawyers are evil and care about nobody but themselves and don't even care if some kids' lives are in danger as well." Atticus said.

Junior just giggled.

"Sorry, guys, I guess he's gonna be one when he grows up." Mo teased with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess he is." Atticus said.

Junior fell onto his back and kicked his legs in the air.

"So, what were the dinosaurs like?" Mo asked.

"Well..." Cherry and Atticus looked to each other as they remembered.

* * *

The electric cars drove the owner and guests to visit the place known as Jurassic Park.

"Finally." Atticus smiled.

"Kinda weird to be in a car without a real driver..." Cherry said. "I should have one of these cars."

"I think everyone should have one of these cars." Atticus said.

Tim and Lex were very excited and surprised in a good way about the cars driving all by themselves. The adults smield at their excitement as they were going to meet these dinosaurs up close at last.

"Look!" Tim pointed as they were coming up to the front entrance of the park.

The cars came closer, but the doors opened up so the cars wouldn't crash against the front doors and they were now being brought into the theme park that had real live dinosaurs.

"Must be automatic." Atticus said.

"What have they got in there?" one of the men grumbled. "King Kong?"

The gate doors shut after the cars had driven through them and they were going through a jungle now.

"Wow." Atticus said.

 ** _'We are now using the voice of Richard Kiley for your expense,'_ ** a voice through the intercom announced as they were riding through the jungle. **_'You'll see a herd of the first dinosaurs in our tour called Dilophosaurus.'_**

Everybody leaned over to one side of the car and looekd through the windows as they passed a tropical Stone Aged jungle to meet the dinosaurs.

"I hope they're active today." Atticus smiled.

 ** _'One of the earliest carnivores we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure,'_** the voice continued as the guests searched for the dinosaurs. **_'This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to Jurassic Park.'_**

"I don't see anything..." Cherry frowned.

"Must be hiding or trying to find some food or nesting." Atticus said as he tried to look for one as well.

"I guess that must be the reason." Tim said.

"Hmph..." Cherry leaned back and folded her arms. "So, what were you kids saying about real live dinosaurs?"

"There really are real live dinosaurs here." Tim said.

"Yeah, our grandfather told us himself and he never lies." Lex said.

"So where are they?" Atticus asked.

"I dunno..." Lex and Tim murmured as they only saw the plants that the dinosaurs lived among.

"Well, maybe they're all asleep like most of the animals of the zoo do." Tim said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Atticus said.

* * *

The cars seemed to move slightly slow as they were going around, passing the first exhibit. Then suddenly, they stopped and were right next to an electric fence. Everybody looked out the window, hoping to actually see dinosaurs this time, but had no such luck.

"Must be waiting for it's next meal." Tim said.

"Which dinosaur is supposed to be here?" Atticus asked.

"The tyrannosaurus rex." Lex said.

"Maybe your grandfather made a comet that wiped them all out." Cherry smirked playfully.

The only response she got was silence.

"Really?" Cherry asked, annoyed.

"That was kinda dark..." Lex commented.

"I have a very black comedy sense of humor..." Cherry glanced back.

"It's true." Atticus said.

"So then, where's the tyrannosaurus rex?" Tim asked.

Lex merely shrugged.

"As tempting as it is to meet real live dinosaurs, I'm slowly and painfully dying of boredom..." Cherry yawned since they haven't spotted one dinosaur since she and Atticus joined this visit to Jurassic Park.

"Maybe it needs bait." Atticus said.

"Live bait..." Lex agreed.

Cherry sighed. "If I must..."

But then a goat was brought up from under the ground, showing that it was going to be the bait/food for the tyrannosaurus rex.

 ** _'We'll try to tempt the rex,_** ' the voice told them. ** _'Keep watching the fence.'_**

The others did as the car told them too and they heard and saw a bleating goat.

"What's gonna happen to the goat?" Lex wondered.

"I guess he's gonna eat the goat." Cherry assumed.

"Excellent." Tim grinned, finally, some action.

"I suggest anyone who doesn't want to see the animal get eaten to, cover their eyes." Atticus said.

"What's the matter, kid?" the lawyer asked as he watched with them. "You never had lamb chops?"

"I happen to be a vegetarian." Lex defended.

"And I happen to hate animals being killed some by humans." Atticus said.

"Ah, grow up, it's the Circle of Life." the lawyer glanced at him.

The goat bleated as it looked around while the humans watched from the safety and comfort of the cars. Lex and Tim were getting bored and even the goat seemed to be bored as it lay down on its legs while chained up.

"Uh, I hate to be a stick in the mud, but I kinda hoped to see _dinosaurs_ on a _dinosaur_ tour..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I hate to say this, but you're right, this is boring!" Atticus said. "And it doesn't help that we have a lawyer with us."

The lawyer glanced at him sharply, taking high offense to that. The cars then started up again and drove them along.

* * *

"Yet another no show, I swear this theme park is more park and less theme and I seriously at least show one dinosaur." Atticus groaned.

"I vote we just bail and watch the Land Before Time on someone's TV." Cherry said with a small deadpan smirk.

"Wait, let's just wait and see if this next one will actually show." Atticus said.

"If it doesn't, then I'm going back to the train station." Cherry whispered to him.

The two adults in the other car were getting out of their car as it was moving.

"Looks like we just might see one." Atticus said as he saw the adults get out of their vehicle before following after them.

Cherry then left with the lawyer, Lex, and Tim. The park vehicles then stopped as the passengers got out from them.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're about to see one real life living dinosaur." Atticus smiled.

"You think so?" Cherry asked, very boredily.

Tim was talking with the man he was badgering earlier about his book as they wandered through the jungles.

"Uh, is there anyone else that doesn't think we should be out here?" the man asked to avoid Tim's pestering questions and opinions.

"And his book was a lot fatter than yours," Tim continued by his side. "Like this."

Cherry rolled her eyes as they walked, then tripped and fell into something. "GAH! Stupid hole..."

"Hey, you okay?" the man with a hat asked.

"Yeah..." Cherry helped herself up and dusted herself clean.

"Look at this!" Tim caught his attention again. "Come on! Look! Watch this!"

The man in the hat looked ahead. "Whoa..." he saw something, then looked to the others. "Everybody stay here."

"If it's a dinosaur, no thank you." Atticus said before going on ahead.

Tim looked curious and determined, then followed after them. The woman tried to stop them, but was unable to.

* * *

After tall blades of grass, their tour of finding dinosaurs was finally restored.

"Wow..." Tim and Atticus whispered in surprise, then saw a triceratops up close.

"It's... It's a real live breathing triceratops." Atticus smiled.

The triceratops quietly groaned as it lay down in the middle of the ground. Atticus began to quietly make his way to the dinosaur.

"Don't be scared," the man in the hat cooed to the fallen dinosaur. "Come on, it's okay. Muldoon tranquilized her for me."

The others followed after and they then met a dinosaur at long last up close and in person.

"She's sick." the man told them.

"Maybe she ate something bad or something." Atticus said as he gently began to pet the three-horned dinosaur.

Everybody gathered around the triceratops to take a look and gently stroked it as she was very weak. The important thing though was that she was a real live dinosaur like John had promised.

"I wonder what happened to her to make her sick." The man said.

"Hey, baby..." the woman cooed to the ill dinosaur.

Atticus continued to pet the three-horned dinosaur before going over to something he caught in the corner of his eye.

"She was always my favorite when I was a kid," the man in the hat commented as he stroked the skin of the triceratops. "And now I see, she's the most beautiful thing I ever saw."

Cherry came over and tilted her head at the triceratops. "Three Horn..." she whispered, reminiscent of the Land Before Time's naming for the species of dinosaurs.

The woman that was checking on the three-horned dinosaur saw where Atticus was going and decided to follow him.

"What's this...?" Atticus wondered as he saw something that caught his attention.

"Let me see that..." the woman came closer to help him out a little.

Atticus stepped out of the way so then she could see what he found. The woman found something.

"What is it?" Atticus asked.

"Microvesicles..." the woman informed.

"I've read about that plant, it's very poisonous." Atticus said.

"That's interesting..." the woman continued.

One of the park rangers came up and decided to collect it.

"Why would Hammond have these here?" Atticus asked.

"That's a good question..." the woman muttered. "What are her symptoms?"

"Imbalance, disorientation, labored breathing," the ranger diagnosed. "It seems to happen every six weeks or so."

"Hmm..." Atticus said. "She might be sick from eating those Microvesicles or is just plain sick."

The man in the hat rested his head against the triceratops, engrossed and overjoyed to be near one this up close.

"These are dilated..." the woman took a look at the dinosaur's eyes.

"They are?" the ranger asked.

"Look." the woman told him.

"Good eye, Miss..." Atticus replied, drawing out to find out her name.

"My name is Ellie Sattler, I'm a paleobotanist and the man with the hat is Alan Grant." Ellie told the boy.

The man put his hand up with a wave, then went back to observing the triceratops.

"Nice to meet you," Atticus said. "My name's Atticus and that's my friend, Cherry."

Cherry kept humming as she watched the weak dinosaur who looked on the brink of death nearly.

"Nice to meet you both." Ellie smiled.

"Likewise." Atticus smiled back.

"I'll be damned..." the park ranger muttered once he took a look at the dinosaur's pupils.

"That's pharmacological," Ellie diagnosed before looking to the large blades of grass. "From local plant life..." she then said, then decided to get up and take a look at the plants.

"Well, triceratopses are herbivores..." Cherry said. "Maybe she ate a strange plant."

"Yeah and where it might have been one of the poisonous plants that she hasn't seen yet." Atticus said.

Ellie examined the plants and bent down to take a closer look. "Is this West Indian lilac?"

"Yes," the ranger replied. "We know they're toxic, but the animals don't eat them."

Ellie knelt down and picked up a sample. "Are you sure?" she then asked.

"Pretty sure..." the ranger shrugged.

"We'll have to be sure, which means we'll check out the dinosaur's... Droppings." Atticus gulped.

"Yep." Ellie agreed, bravely.

"Dino droppings?" the man in black scratched his head. "Droppings?"

"This is gonna be gross..." Cherry mumbled.

* * *

"Wait, dino droppings?" Mo asked, interrupting the story before getting an idea of what that meant. "Eww! Gross!"

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry and Atticus hummed.

"Eww..." Even Junior seemed to be disgusted.

"But luckily, neither me or Cherry checked the droppings to see if there was any of the poisonous plant in it." Atticus said.

"The one time I catch a lucky break..." Cherry muttered.

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll handle this part." Ellie told them.

"Be our guests..." Atticus visibly shuddered. "Gross!"

"Well, no one said my job was easy." Ellie said.

The man in black then followed after.

"Who is that guy then?" Cherry asked.

Atticus shrugged.

"The blood-sucking lawyer." The other man said.

"Dr. Ian Malcom, at your service." the man in black introduced himself.

"Doctor..." Cherry and Atticus murmured at that, he did not seem at all professional.

Ellie went over to a large, disgusting pile and went to get to work, sacrificing herself for it since it was her job. Ian was about to say that was big pile of shit, but he saw that there were kids around.

"Wow, that is one big pile of-" Ian was about to say.

* * *

Atticus stopped the story since the next word was not a flattering word for younger listeners like Junior. "Uhh... Doo-Doo." he then said before continuing the story after that.

* * *

Ellie put on gloves and started to get to work. Cherry and Atticus decided to explore around while Ellie went to work since it was disgusting, even for them.

"Well, at least we finally got to meet a dinosaur..." Cherry commented, then sighed a little. "But we still haven't found my parents..."

"It's okay, we'll find them..." Atticus promised.

"And it's almost a special day, Fall will be here soon..." Cherry hinted.

"I promise you, we will find them before that day comes." Atticus assured her.

"What if we don't...?" Cherry held her heart. "I know they're out there, but I just don't know where..."

Atticus wished there was something he could do, he couldn't tell if they would find her parents or not, but either way, he would give her a special day during their search.

"Find anything, Ms. Sattler?" Cherry called as she looked out beyond the forest with Atticus while she searched the droppings.

"No, it seems she didn't eat any of the poisonous plant." Ellie said.

"That's weird..." Atticus commented. "Then what made her sick?"

"I don't know, maybe it was something else." Ellie said.

"Hmm..." Cherry and Atticus hummed as Ellie tried her best to investigate.

"She's tenacious." Ian whispered to the others about Ellie as she looked around.

"You have no idea." Alan murmured.

* * *

A little while later, they all heard the sound of thunder which caused Atticus to flinch.

"Doctors, if you please, I have to insist that we get moving." the lawyer suggested as he heard that thunder strike.

Ellie was still with Alan, looking over the triceratops. "I'd like to stay with Dr. Harding and finish up with the Trike."

"Sure," the ranger replied dryly. "I'm in a gas-powered jeep. I'll drop her off at the center before I make the boat."

"Great," Ellie nodded. "Then I'll catch up with you later."

"I suggest we get going before the storm hits." Atticus said.

"You sure you don't wanna come, Ms. Sattler?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, I wanna stay with her a little longer." Ellie said as she knelt back down next to the sick triceratops.

"Well, okay, you want one of us to keep you company?" Atticus and Cherry asked.

"Only if you want to." Ellie replied.

Lightning flashed then as the others started to leave.

"I take it you wanna." Cherry said to Atticus about keeping Ellie company.

"Might as well." Atticus shrugged.

Cherry nodded, then left with Alan, Ian, the lawyer, the ranger, Lex, and Tim. The lightning flashed again as the thunder was coming in as it looked like a storm brewing. Atticus flinched once again, but tried to not let the storm get to him.

"You okay?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, sorry, it's just I have a fear of thunderstorms, but I'm not going to let that stop from helping in any way I can to make sure the triceratops is feeling better," Atticus said. "I also have a fear of water/ocean, but that one isn't important right now."

"Interesting fears..." Ellie diagnosed. "Why are you afraid of the water?"

"Let's just say the ocean is a great place, but if you go out too far, it can be quite dangerous, especially if you are almost about to drown." Atticus said.


	5. Chapter 5

"You used to be afraid of the ocean?" Mo asked, slightly narrowing her eyes. "Atticus..."

"Keep in mind, this was before we found our parents," Cherry reminded Mo. "Before Atticus reunited with his mother's family..."

"Oh... Sorry... Guess I didn't think about that..." Mo hit herself on the forehead.

"Anyways, while I stayed with Ellie to make sure the triceratops would be cured, Cherry and the others were the unlucky ones." Atticus said.

"As usual..." Cherry released a long-suffering sigh.

Junior giggled at that.

"Oh, you find my pain funny, do you?" Cherry glanced at him.

Junior stuck his tongue out.

"Salty!" Cherry folded her arms. "I blame your big sister."

"So what happened?" Mo asked.

"Dine-Sawr?" Junior asked.

"Yep and where it was the king of the dinos himself." Atticus said.

Mo's eyes widened. "The rex?"

Atticus looked to Cherry.

"Heh..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Cherry, it's your turn to tell the story, but only on your side of it." Atticus said.

"All right... Let me see..." Cherry stopped to think. "We left Ellie and Atticus with the triceratops..."

"Yeah, and...?" Mo urged for her to continue.

"The rain was getting worse," Cherry continued ever so slowly. "I think Ian decided to go back."

* * *

"How bad do you think the storm's going to get, Cherry?" Lex asked.

"Man, it's really coming down out there..." Cherry said as the sky was dark and lightning was zapping on and off like a light switch. "I hope we can find shelter soon."

"Same here." Lex said.

The vehicles then suddenly stopped in front of the tyrannosaurus's partic.

"Uh, did we just stop?" Tim asked.

"That can't be good..." Cherry said.

"Um, why is the screen off?" Lex asked.

"Rainstorms plus electric car equals power surge..." Cherry groaned.

"We're not going to be stuck here all night, are we?" Lex asked.

"I'm sure your grandpa will think of something." Cherry shrugged.

"I sure hope you're right." Lex said.

"Hey, isn't that the goat?" Cherry looked out the window as Alan and Ian's car stopped ahead of them.

"Yeah, and it's still not eaten, so?" Tim asked.

Before anything could be said, Cherry's door was opened by Alan.

"Is everything okay?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, everything's okay on our part, how are you kids doing?" Alan asked Cherry, Tim, and Lex.

"We're fine," Cherry said. "Are you okay though?"

"I-I'm fine, just making sure, kids get scared, ya know..." Alan sounded very nervous and worried, but he left them alone.

Lex and Cherry then glanced to each other, then noticed something missing.

"Hey, where's your brother...?" Cherry then asked.

"BOO!" Tim popped up from behind the front seat with a pair of mechanical goggles over his eyes.

This caused for Lex to scream, but it didn't cause Cherry to scream.

"Where did you find those?" The lawyer asked.

"In the box under my seat." Tim replied as he took them off.

"Are they heavy?" the lawyer asked.

"Yeah." Tim nodded as he looked to them.

"Then they're expensive," the lawyer sounded scolding. "Put them back."

"Don't listen to him, Tim, you can use them if you want, just be careful with them." Cherry said.

"Who's the adult here?" the lawyer glanced at her.

"I say he can, so there." Cherry retorted.

Tim put the goggles back on and decided to climb over to his new friend and sister.

"Don't scare me." Lex scolded, hitting Tim with her hat in mild annoyance.

"Cool, night vision." Tim smiled as soon as he turned on the goggles and zoomed them out.

Cherry came to his side as she looked at the back window past the drizzling raindrops. "What do you see?"

"Just the other car..." Tim said as he explored night vision.

Alan opened his door to collect rain water into his bottle as he was running low on his own and even shared with Ian.

* * *

After a little while, Tim and Cherry overheard and felt something as if something was coming. The lawyer seemed to fall asleep and Lex was fanning herself slightly with her hat, becoming extremely bored.

Tim put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Did you feel that?"

"I'm sure it's nothing..." Cherry sounded in denial, but had slight worry in her voice.

Tim leaned over and took a close look at the two cups of water. One of them shook and there were tiny ripples coming from the top.

"If it's nothing, then why's the water rippling?" Tim asked.

This seemed to wake the lawyer up.

"Maybe it's the power trying to come back on." he then suggested to their worries and assumptions.

Lex looked around. "What is that?"

"Tim, try to take a look." Cherry suggested.

Tim did so as he looked at where the goat was with his night vision goggles, but to his and the others' surprise... The goat was gone. Lex, Cherry, and the lawyer could even see this without the night vision.

"Where's the goat?" Lex asked.

As if on cue, a bloody piece of meat slammed onto the window, which startled them all.

"Found it..." Cherry weakly responded.

"B-B-But if one of it's legs is there, then does that mean what I think it means?" Lex asked, frightened.

The others heard a snarl from behind the 10,000 volt electric fence. They looked ahead and saw a silhouette of another dinosaur which was the king of all of them. It dipped its head back and chomped on the rest of the goat.

"Well, at least we'll be staying in this vehicle together." Tim whispered.

"Jesus!" the lawyer whimpered, going off for himself and ran away.

"He left us..." Lex whispered fearfully. "He left us!"

"Coward!" Cherry glared before she went to close the door.

"Where does he think he's going?" Alan muttered once he saw the lawyer escape.

Ian noticed that the lawyer had hid in one of the public bathrooms. "When you gotta go, you gotta go."

* * *

The fence seemed to be coming apart. And where this seemed to be the opportunity the king of the dinosaurs waited for.

"Don't move..." Cherry said through her teeth. "Don't make a sound..."

"Why?" Tim asked.

The rex was emerging from the fence and was stomping its way over to the electric cars. Lex, not hearing what Cherry said, looked in the way back of their vehicle to find a case. The dinosaur stomped and roared as it looked around, looking for food.

"Stay absolutely still, it's vision is based on movement." Alan whispered to Ian.

Lex looked to the back of the car and decided to look for something to help them against the dinosaur.

"Lex!" Cherry whispered loudly. "Stop!"

But Lex, too afraid too listen, grabbed a flashlight and turned it on.

"Oh, why me...?" Cherry shuddered as she instantly sweated.

The tyrannosaurus rex snarled and came over to their car, leaving Alan and Ian alone.

"Turn it off," Alan whispered. "Turn it off!"

"Turn the light off!" Tim and Cherry urged Lex as the dinosaur was coming closer.

Lex began to try to do so. The rex snarled, scanning through the windows as they did their best to be silent and staying still. The rex lowered its head and stared at them with one large eye which worried and overwhelmed Cherry, Tim, and Lex. It then let out an ear piercingly loud roar which made the three of them flinch and cover their ears in an instant.

 _'W-Well, at least it can't get worse.'_ Tim thought to himself.

Cherry gestured with her head for them to scooch to the other side as she did. Lex and Tim got the message and scooted themselves back while the tyrannosaurus rex was distracted so it wouldn't track them based on their movements. However, the dinosaur was staring at the car and nudged its head against it, which made them all scream as they were being violently shaken.

"Turn it off!" Tim told his sister.

The Murphy siblings seemed to have issues with turning off the light and blamed each other about it.

"Guys!" Cherry hissed quietly.

The tyrannosaurs rex shoved its head through the roof of the vehicle, making the glass press against the three of them, but luckily didn't break or cut them. The three then tried to keep up the glass so the dinosaur couldn't break through and try to eat them.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse from here." Tim said.

"Never say that out loud..." Cherry groaned as she struggled with holding up the glass.

The tyrannosaurs rex snarled in defeat as it was unable to get through the glass, so it then tried to nudge against the vehicle again, which nearly knocked it on the side of the ground. After the second try, it knocked to the side, but then rolled right upside down.

"Oh, come on!" Tim groaned.

"You just had to say it..." Lex weakly deadpanned with a groan.

The dinosaur then stomped on top of the car and started to gnaw at it like it was food.

"Can this at least get better for us?" Tim asked.

"I think we ought to stay still..." Cherry advised as the rex was chewing at the tires, trying to get meat for itself.

"I agree." Lex said.

This tour was no longer boring as much as it was life-threatening now.

"Hey!" Alan's voice called out. "Hey!"

Lex, Tim, and Cherry were getting bloody and muddy from the tyrannosaurus rex. The dinosaur looked up to see Alan, holding a firework. Alan lured the dinosaur with it, waving it back and forth before throwing it. The tyrannosaurs rex snarled and decided to go after the fire, like a dog running off to play fetch with a stick.

* * *

But then Ian, not thinking at all, got out with the same flare.

"Ian, freeze!" Alan called out to him.

"Get the kids!" Ian ran as the dinosaur chased him now.

"Get rid of the flare!" Alan told him.

Ian did just that, but continued to run. Ian and the dinosaur were then running toward the bathroom. The lawyer's scream was heard as the dinosaur burst in through the bathroom, snarling very viciously. Ian landed hard on the ground, groaning in pain. The tyrannosaurs rex then came for the lawyer.

The lawyer shivered and shook as he was now exposed on the toilet. "NO!"

The tyrannosaurs rex then grabbed the lawyer in his mouth and shook him violently in its jaws of death.

* * *

Alan began to help out the kids one at a time, first was Lex and then Cherry and finally was about get Tim out next.

"I'm stuck," Tim winced. "The seat's got my foot!"

Alan was about to help Tim out of the seats, but then he heard one of the girls scream which meant one thing. "Don't move," he told both the girls, putting his hand over Lex's mouth. "He can't see us if you don't move."

The tyrannosaurus rex squished through the mud and leaned over to Alan, Lex, and Cherry. It breathed heavily which fogged up Cherry's glasses and blew Alan's hat clear off his head. Cherry continued to stay still even if her glasses were fogged. The dinosaur started to spin the vehicle around through the slippery mud.

"Why is it spinning the car?" Lex asked.

"Probably still trying to find us." Cherry guessed.

Once the car stopped spinning, Cherry, Alan, and Lex hid behind it. The tyrannosarus rex then started to hit the car and a boy's yelp was heard.

"Oh, Tim's still in there!" Cherry then remembered.

"We gotta save him." Lex said.

* * *

Lex, Cherry, and Alan wandered behind the car as the rex kept trying to get Tim. They made it on top of the car as the tyrannosaurs rex kept trying to eat Tim, but luckily was blocked just as much as they were. They were now on top of the fence barrier and Alan decided to go after Tim since he was an adult.

"Um, sir, I don't think now would be a good time to try and save him!" Cherry told him while looking behind them.

"Why not?" Alan grunted, choking slightly since Lex's arms were tightly around his throat.

"Because if you do that, then we'll possibly fall to our death!" Cherry told him.

"I know what I'm doing!" Alan told her.

The vehicle was nearing the edge as they were going down.

"I don't like this..." Cherry said. "The rain could make one of us slip and fall..."

Alan didn't want to admit it, but it did really look like it was getting too dangerous. He tried to do what he was doing while hiding his fear as the vehicle was closer to the higher edge. The vehicle was slipping and then fell straight down, luckily passing Lex, Cherry, and Alan after the wires were grabbed and pulled. After thinking it killed off it's prey, the tyrannosaur roared.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yikes!" Mo winced. "That must've been really intense!"

"It really was extreme." Cherry nodded to her.

"So while that was going on, Atticus, what was going on your part?" Mo asked.

"Eventually I went inside with Ellie," Atticus explained. "It was _really_ bad and stormy, plus I was getting really scared."

Junior seemed to whimper at the mention of storms.

"Oh, it's okay, little guy..." Atticus hugged the rugrat boy. He then began to continue the story while making sure that Junior wasn't too scared.

Mo even tickled her baby brother to cheer him up.

"I am so glad that we're safe inside here." Atticus said.

"You all right, Atticus?" Ellie asked as she dried off with him and they came into one of the buildings.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Atticus smiled then, then looked around. "Uh, where are we?"

"Let's take a look around to find out." Ellie said.

Atticus nodded, going with her.

* * *

They wandered around, passing dinosaur skeletons and found one room where there were people at computers, seeming to be monitoring the whole Jurassic Park area.

"Cool room." Atticus smiled.

One man as his computer had other people surrounding him. Lex and Tim's grandfather John was even there. John soon noticed the woman and the boy there.

" _'Keycheck space minus zero'_ ," one man with a cigarette found readings. " _Keycheck's off safety space minus zero'_. He's turning the security systems off. Doesn't want anybody to see... Look at this next entry, it's the kicker. _'White rabbit object_ '..."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Ellie asked.

"Whatever it did, it did it all," the man explained the best that he could. "The computer didn't file the keystrokes. The way to find them is to check the computer's lines of code one-by-one."

"How many lines of code are there?" Ellie then asked.

"About two million." the man replied as he took out his cigarette.

"Wow, that's a lot." Atticus said.

Ellie then walked off away from the men.

"Robert, I wonder if perhaps you would be good enough to take a gas jeep and bring back my grandchildren and their new friend." John requested to the man behind him.

"I'll come along." Atticus said.

"Thank you." John nodded to him.

"Sure." the man, Robert, then agreed.

"I'm going with you guys." Ellie told Atticus.

"We'll need all the help we can get." Atticus said.

John watched the three of them then leave as he looked very emotionally worried.

"John." The man at the computer said.

John turned his head.

"I can't get Jurassic Park back online without Dennis Nedry." the man continued.

* * *

Atticus, Ellie, and Robert all then left in the gas jeep. The storm seemed to be getting worse with flashing lightning and daggering and freezing raindrops. Robert and Ellie sat up front, trying to be extremely careful while driving in the rain while Atticus worriedly stared out the window.

"I hope they're okay." Atticus said.

"Don't worry, Atticus, we got this." Ellie promised.

"Then why do I see a fence broken off up ahead?" Atticus asked, scared.

Robert saw that and parked beside the fence, allowing Ellie, himself, and Atticus to climb out, wearing rain ponchos.

There was only one Jurassic Park vehicle.

"Where's the other car?" Ellie wondered. "ALAN!"

"Dr. Grant!" Robert called.

"Dr. Grant! Tim! Lex! Cherry!" Atticus called out.

No one answered them. The three wandered around with flashlights, trying to find someone they knew, but couldn't.

"Um, Ellie, Robert?" Atticus asked out of disgust. "I think I found a piece of that lawyer."

Ellie overheard that and came to his side and winced slightly. Robert looked too.

"I think it is too..." Ellie shuddered.

There was then a nightmarish sound heard which startled all of them instantly, but not sure where it came from.

"It could be anywhere, we have to find them soon." Atticus said.

"He's right," Robert added. "With fences down, it could wander in and out of any paddock it likes."

There was light moaning heard.

"That sounds like Ian." Atticus said.

Robert and Ellie came to damaged property and lifted it up to find the mathematician himself as he looked nearly battered.

"He's put a tourniquet on him," Ellie commented. "Ian...?"

"Remind me to thank John for a wonderful weekend..." Ian mumbled in a daze.

"Yep, he's alright." Atticus said.

There was a low roar heard, alarming them again. Robert and Ellie cautiously looked up.

"Can we chance moving him?" Ellie asked nervously.

Ian sat up right then. "Please chance it."

"We'll have to do it carefully then." Atticus said.

Robert, Ellie, and Atticus then quickly moved and helped Ian up as the roaring continued. The dinosaur felt like it would be there any minute now. Atticus, being curious where the other car went, decided to go to where the fence was broken and to look over the edge. Robert and Ellie waited as they kept Ian secure.

"Atticus, come on!" Robert called as the boy felt like he was stalling.

Atticus kept looking until he found the other vehicle. "The other car!" he told them.

Robert and Ellie heard that, then decided to join him and they then continued to explore from there.

"Alan?" Ellie called.

Atticus came to the other vehicle and looked inside it with a bitter frown with his flashlight. "They're not in here..."

"Look." Robert said, seeing footprints.

* * *

Ian woke up in the backseat, then looked down as he saw small ripples in the water next to him in the jeep. And where the ripples plus the sound of something big coming told him only one thing, making him panic while trying to stay calm. He then started to signal the others to come over and get right out of there right now. Ellie, Robert, and Atticus got the message, then rushed over to the jeep to get away before it would be too late. The tyrannosaurs rex emerged from the trees and snarled as the jeep started to drive away as quickly as possible.

"Must go faster!" Ian told them.

"I agree," Atticus said. "Let's drive faster."

"Here it comes!" Ian wailed as the dinosaur stomped closer. "Step on it, fifth gear!"

Robert looked at the mirror and tried to drive faster. Unfortunately for him, Ian backed up right on the gear shift.

"Get off the stick!" Robert scolded. "Bloody move!"

"LOOK OUT!" Ellie shrieked.

"DUCK!" Atticus shouted.

They all ducked down as a tree was in view as the tyrannosaurus rex stomped after them. It crashed through the tree and did not let that it stop it and it started to ram its head against the jeep.

"Clutch it!" Atticus yelled.

Robert and Ellie kept trying to go faster and faster.

"Think they'll have that on the tour?" Ian weakly joked.

Atticus simply elbowed him.

"I get it, not the time for jokes." Ian winced.

The jeep kept getting closer and closer away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Whoa, that must have scared you to death." Mo said.

"You have no idea, it has to be one of the scariest things I've ever been through..." Atticus shivered slightly.

"Wait... Wait... How did the other car get out of the tree?" Mo asked. "And how did Tim survive the fall?"

"Uh, is it my turn now?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, yes, it is." Atticus nodded.

"Okay..." Cherry said then. "I heard something drive by when we came out, I think it might've been you guys actually... But we came out and saw this huge tree, it was just ginormous!"

"Wow," Mo said. "It must have taken that car a long time to fall from it."

"I guess so..." Cherry said with slight wide eyes.

Junior looked up, curiously.

* * *

Back in the story, Alan, Cherry, and the Murphy siblings were looking up at a tree.

"What do we do now?" Cherry asked weakly.

"We'll have to stay up in the tree for the night." Alan said.

"I can't climb very well." Cherry said.

"It's okay," Alan told her. "We're gonna get through it together."

"Oh, man," Tim sighed. "I hate trees."

"Me too." Cherry added.

"We'll climb it together." Alan said.

"They don't bother me." Lex smiled smugly as she climbed ahead.

"Yeah?" Tim scoffed. "Well, you weren't the last one!"

The four climbed up together carefully and luckily, not slipping, since it had stopped raining.

"Hopefully neither of us slip and fall." Tim said.

"This is the biggest tree I've ever seen." Cherry said as she got up okay with Alan's help.

"Really?" Tim asked. "Wow, you don't travel a lot, do you?"

"I'm more of an indoors person." Cherry said.

They all then climbed up ahead and looked out.

"Hey!" Tim pointed ahead. "Look at the brontosauruses... I mean brachiosaurus..."

They all looked ahead to see long-necked dinosaurs who were not disturbing them and just grazing among each other.

"Luckily those aren't meat-eaters." Cherry said.

The four smiled at the peaceful sight that they could be around dinosaurs without running for their lives now. Alan went to a higher branch away from the kids to get a better view. He then began to make a few grunts to make it sound like he was one of the long-necked dinosaurs. This seemed to attract the dinosaurs and they looked over.

Lex shushed Alan. "Don't let the monsters come here!" she then warned.

"They're not monsters, those are just animals," Alan told her. "Those are herbivores."

"The vegetarians of the dinosaur kingdom." Cherry added to explain.

"But for you, I think they'll make an exception." Tim smirked at his sister.

Lex glanced at him, then continued to watch the dinosaurs. "I hate the other kind."

"They just do what they do." Alan said as he came back down to join them again.

Cherry yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I guess we better turn in for the day."

"Agreed, we'll need all of our strength for tomorrow." Alan said. He sat with them, then suddenly winced as he felt something stab him below his back. He then reached out and took out a black claw.

"What are you and Ellie going to do now if you don't dig up bones anymore?" Lex asked.

"I don't know," Alan sighed. "I guess we'll just have to evolve too."

Tim decided to lighten the mood with a few dinosaur themed jokes. "What do you call a blind dinosaur?"

"Hmm..." Alan went deep into thought, but couldn't solve the joke.

"'Do-You-Think-He-Saurus'." Tim replied.

This caused Alan to chuckle, that joke really was funny.

Tim tried another. "What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog?"

Alan shrugged. "You got me..."

"A 'Do-You-Think-He-Saurus rex'." Tim said.

Alan chuckled, another good one.

"Cherry?" Lex spoke up. "What if the dinosaurs come back while we're all asleep?"

"I'll stay awake..." Cherry said but she then yawned.

"I'll stay awake as well." Alan said.

"All night?" Lex asked them.

"All night." Alan and Cherry nodded.

Alan looked at the claw as the kids started to fall asleep, then tossed it down on the low ground.

* * *

"So, what happened when you and the others got back to the center, Atticus?" Mo asked.

"We ended up in the gift shop..." Atticus said. "Poor Mr. Hammond was so heartbroken..."

* * *

Atticus and Ellie walked through the gift shop and into the next room which looked almost like a restaurant. There were dolls, T-Shirts, lunchboxes, furnaces, almost anything possible with the Jurassic Park logo on it. John was eating some food for himself at a lonely table as Ellie and Atticus wandered around.

"Are you okay, sir?" Atticus asked as he noticed the old man was eating tubs of ice cream all by himself.

"They were all melting." John replied as he took another spoonful.

"Want some company?" Atticus asked.

"Sure..." John said softly.

Ellie and Atticus sat with him at the table as he continued to eat more and more ice cream.

"Malcom's okay for now," Ellie told the old man. "I gave him a shot of morphine."

"He's lucky that he didn't get more than one injury." Atticus said.

"They'll be fine..." John mumbled, but it was clear what he said. "Who better to get the children through Jurassic Park than a dinosaur expert?"

"You do realize that your grandchildren and my best friend and Alan are in the jungle with living, breathing, most meat-eating dinosaurs!" Atticus glared.

John glanced at him, feeling hurt enough already since two of the victims were his own grandchildren.

"But they'll probably stay in a tree for the night." Atticus said.

John sighed, then looked back as he sulked with his frozen dairy treat. "You know... The first attraction I ever built when I came down from Scotland, was a flea circus... Petticoat Lane."

Atticus and Ellie listened attentively then.

"I had a wee trapeze and a..." John said, spinning his circle around. "One of those merry go round things... What do you call them...?"

"Carasoel?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, one of those," John nodded then. "And a seesaw... They all moved motorized of course... People said they saw the fleas, 'I can see the fleas'..."

"But, let me guess, they couldn't feel them." Atticus said.

"Indeed..." John sighed once he pulled himself from his flea circus flashbacks. "I wanted to show them something that wasn't an illusion. Something that was real, something that they could see and touch... An aim not devoid of merit."

"But, all of this, it's still just that an illusion." Atticus said.

"You can't think through this one, John," Ellie added. "You have to feel it."

John nodded to them. "You're absolutely right." he said with a smile before frowning. "Hiring Nedry was a mistake, that's obvious... We're all over-dependent on automation, I can see that now. Next time, everything's correctable. Creation is an act of sheer will, next time, it'll be flawless."

"No, you don't understand, you can't simply control these creatures and how they'll behave, the tyrannosaur was waiting for the moment to strike and whoever this Nedry person is, gave it that opportunity." Atticus said.

"When we have control-" John was about to continue.

"Don't you get it, you idiot, you can't control animals or nature, now thanks to you the most deadliest animal is out there now will kill anything in it's path!" Atticus glared, not caring if he got in trouble with the man.

Ellie was surprised of how mature and direct Atticus was for his age.

"Even if this was dream and if it were to come true, you still need to know that animals can't be controlled, they have feelings too." Atticus said.

John frowned, not sure what to do or say now.

"I didn't have enough respect for that power and it's out now..." Ellie said then. "Alan and Lex and Tim and Cherry... John, they're out there, where people are dying..."

"All we can do now is hope and pray that they'll be alive when we find them." Atticus said.

Ellie leaned forward and took some ice cream as she became emotionally worried for the others. "It's good..."

"Spared no expense." John said as he then decided to share his ice cream with her and Atticus.

* * *

"Wow, I don't think we've ever heard you sound that serious before, Atticus, besides when you defended me and Angel." Mo said.

"It's the way I am..." Atticus said before feeling his stomach. "Ooh, I'm hungry..."

"Yeah... Me too..." Cherry said. "This talk about you eating ice cream..."

Mo looked to Junior as he looked a little hungry too. "Let's take a quick lunch break."

"Agreed." Atticus and Cherry said.


	8. Chapter 8

Mo picked up Junior and set him in his highchair as she checked for food for her and her friends before giving her brother his food. Junior patted the table of his highchair and smiled actively, he seemed to love his story so far.

"Looks like someone is really loving this story." Atticus said.

"Too bad he won't remember it much..." Cherry said as she then took out a dinosaur doll and waved it to Junior to keep him busy until they would have their lunch.

And where Junior began to play with it, acting like a dinosaur and even started to make dinosaur sounds.

Mo chuckled to that as she decided to make chicken sandwiches for her and her friends, then found Junior's food and prepared it in between the other food. "Silly boy."

"Well, he is who he is." Atticus shrugged.

"Could one of you feed him?" Mo asked. "I'm a little stuck back here."

"Guh..." Cherry cringed as she took the bowl of baby food and gave it to Atticus and put her hands behind her back. "Not it."

"Oh, fine, I'll feed him." Atticus said.

Cherry grinned cheekily. Atticus stuck his tongue out at her, then decided to feed Junior. Mo wiped her forehead as she cooked up lunch for them. Atticus then placed the bowl in front of Junior.

Junior kept playing until he saw the food, then put the doll down. He kept roaring though and even held up one of his hands like a claw.

"Okay, Dinosaur, time for lunch." Atticus told him.

Junior began to eat the food from the bowl as Atticus began to help him eat it.

"Almost done, guys!" Mo called as she was almost done with making their lunch.

"Take your time." Atticus told her.

Junior accepted the food, even if he roared during it.

* * *

After a little while, Mo, Atticus, and Cherry ate their lunch and Mo had replaced Junior's now empty lunch bowl with his bottle. Junior began to drink from the bottle, really wanting to know what happened next.

"This is great, Mo," Cherry said. "You got it just the way I liked it."

"No problem." Mo agreed, then saw the look in her baby brother's eyes. "When you guys are done eating, think we can continue?"

"Yes." Atticus nodded.

"Good." Mo nodded as Junior drank from his bottle.

"I'll start," Cherry decided. "Even though Alan and I promised to, we fell asleep, but luckily, we weren't eaten by morning. We did have a dinosaur visitor though."

* * *

Alan woke up with Cherry to see one of the long-necked dinosaurs coming over to them to get breakfast. This made them smile halfway.

Lex woke up, once she saw the dinosaur, she gasped and sat straight up. "GO AWAY!" she shrieked as the dinosaur was hungry.

"It's okay," Alan relaxed her. "It's a brachiosaurus."

"It's a 'veggie-saurus', Lex," Tim reminded his sister. "'Veggie-saurus'."

"Yeah, it's like you." Cherry said once she remembered Lex said she was a vegetarian.

"Veggie..." Lex told herself to try and stay calm.

"Come on ,girl," Tim cooed to the brontosaurus. "Come on."

Cherry broke a branch with several leaves off and held them out to the dinosaur. "Come on, baby..."

The brontosaurus glanced, it let out a roar at first, but it started to gnaw at the plant from hunger.

"All right... "Cherry said, but then struggled. "I'm not letting go!"

Tim, Alan, and Cherry began to pet the Brontosaurus.

"It looks like it has a cold." Tim frowned.

"Yeah, maybe." Alan suggested.

"Can I touch it?" Lex reached out.

"Sure." Alan said.

"Just think of it as kind of a big cow." Cherry advised.

Tim chuckled to that as he touched the dinosaur first. "I like cows."

Lex began to try to pet the long-necked dinosaur. The brontosaurus backed up before she could though.

"Come on, girl," Lex cooed, trying to show the dinosaur she was friendly. "Come on up here, girl..."

"Uh, oh, um, Lex, I think she's about to-" Cherry tried to warn the girl.

The brontosaurs then snorted and spewed all over the blonde girl.

"Erm... Never mind..." Cherry chuckled sheepishly.

"God bless you!" Tim smiled at the dinosaur.

Lex was now disgusted over what happened. "Yuck..."

"I guess it's safe to go around now," Cherry said. "I don't hear anything."

"I agree." Alan said.

With that, they all climbed out of the tree and decided to explore. It seemed safe so far and seemed quiet this morning.

* * *

Once it was safe, they all got off the tree and started to walk.

"Great," Tim whined about his sister. "Now she'll never try anything new. She'll sit in her room, never come out, play a computer..."

"I'm a hacker." Lex replied.

"That's what I said," Tim said. "You're a nerd."

"I am not a computer nerd, I prefer to be called a hacker." Lex retorted.

"No fighting." Cherry scolded.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Tim glared.

"Excuse me!" Cherry glared back.

Alan was sitting at one spot and looking down at what looked like hatched egg shells. This made the kids come back over to where he was.

"You know what this is?" Alan asked them one he picked up one white piece. "It's a dinosaur egg... The dinosaurs are breeding."

"But my grandpa said that all of the dinosaurs here were girls." Tim said.

Alan had an idea of how it was possibly possible. "Amphibian DNA."

"What's that?" Lex asked.

"Something about frogs?" Cherry shrugged.

"Actually, in a way, yes, on the tour, the film said they used frog DNA to fill in the gene-sequence gaps," Alan explained as he picked up another egg. "They mutated the dinosaur genetic code and blended it with that of frogs... Some West African frogs have been known to change sex from male to female in a single sex environment..." he then smiled with a light laugh. "Malcom was right."

"Hey, look." Cherry said as she saw tiny dinosaur footprints.

Tim and Lex looked to them as they were going away from the egg shells.

"Life found a way." Alan smiled.

* * *

 _ **While they continued their way, back at the center...**_

John was being informed of a task as Ian was inside, trying to catch up on some rest, but was a lot better than he was the night before.

"Isn't there a way to get the power back on?" Atticus asked.

"We'll never find the command Nedry used," John sighed. "He's covered his tracks far too well. I think it's obvious now that he's not coming back."

"Well, why not just shut down everything and then turn them back on?" Atticus asked.

"Shutting down the system is the only option we have," John sounded grave. "Now as I understand it, all the systems until then will come back on their original start-up mode, correct?"

"Theoretically, yes," the man at his computer replied. "We've never shut down the entire system before. It may not come back on." he then warned.

"Well, it's either that or we don't get the power back on at all." Atticus said.

"Would we get the phones back?" John then asked.

"Yes, again, in theory." the man replied with a small shrug.

"So, then, why can't we shut down the entire park?" Atticus asked.

"What about the lysine contingency?" Robert suggested. "We could put that into effect."

"What's that?" John did not like the sound of that. "That's absolutely out of the question."

"The lysine contingency prevents the spread of animals," the man at his computer replied. "If they ever get off the island. Dr. Wu inserted a gene that creates a faulty enzyme in protein metabolism. The animals can't manufacture the amino acid lysine unless they're supplied with lysine by us, they slip into a coma and die."

"People have died!" Atticus glared.

The man just glanced at him, not even intimidated.

"Will you please shut down the system?" John pleaded.

The man sighed out of defeat, finding that John and Atticus were right. He then began to shut down the systems. The computers were being clicked off as he went to work. The main power then went off as Robert reached for his flashlight, leaving them alone in the dark.

"Hold on to your butts." The man said.

The main switch was then clicked back on.

No lights came back on, but one of the computers had text on it now. 'System Ready'.

The man walked over and took a look. "It's okay," he said in excitement. "Look, see that? It worked!"

"W-W-What do you mean it worked?" Ian asked. "Everything's still off!"

"Maybe it takes time for the entire park's power to turn back on." Atticus said.

"I think maybe the shutdown tripped the circuit breakers," the man added in. "We'll just turn them back on and reboot telephones, security doors, half a dozen others, but it worked. System's ready."

"Where are the breakers?" Robert asked.

"Maintenance shed at the end of the compound," the man replied. "Three minutes, I'll have the power back on in time at the park."

"Great." Atticus said.

John commanded for everybody to be in the emergency bunker until the man known as Mr. Arnold would return.

* * *

While the man went to do that, Alan, Cherry, Lex, and Tim were still walking.

"I'm tired." Tim sighed.

"I'm thirsty." Lex added.

"I'm hot." Cherry sounded the most agitated.

"Looking at the map, I'd say the visitor's center is just a mile over the rise there..." Alan said as they climbed up a small grassy hill. "Just keep-" he then noticed scattering dinosaurs that walked around like bipeds. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Cherry asked.

"Those..." Alan looked at the dinosaurs. "Do any of you know what those are?"

"Oh, those are gallimimus," Cherry said once she got a good look. "They're like velociraptors."

"Are those meat-eating?" Lex gulped in worry. "'Meat-sasaurses'?"

"Based on my knowledge, they're omnivores, they eat meat and plants, but the only meat I know they eat are insects." Cherry said.

"Whew." Lex said.

"Look at the wheeling," Alan observed with a smile as he stepped forward to take a closer look. "Uniform direction changes. It's just like a flock of birds evading a predator."

Tim smiled, but quickly frowned as he stepped backward with his sister. "They're... Uh... Flocking this way."

"Then I suggest that we **RUN FOR OUR LIVES!** " Cherry exclaimed.

The dinosaurs screeched as they began to stampede, allowing Cherry, Lex, Tim, and Alan to run off. The four humans jumped over the turned over tree trunk and hid among it as the dinosaurs fled right by and zipped among the grass to flock apart.

"Good thing none of them hurt us." Tim said.

They all then crawled under and popped up from the other side as the dinosaurs swarmed in the other way. The tyrannosaurus rex emerged from the trees, roaring and starting to snap at the smaller and weaker dinosaurs.

"Can we please keep going?" Lex whispered.

"You think that's a good idea?" Cherry glared.

"I wanna get out now." Lex whimpered.

"Just look how it eats..." Alan whispered as the rex was able to nab one of the other dinosaurs. "I bet you'll never look at birds the same way again, kids."

"Please, can we just get out of here while we're still alive?" Lex whispered.

"Okay..." Alan looked to her. "Keep low and follow me."

Cherry, Alan, and Lex ducked down and started to walk off.

"Look how much blood..." Tim whispered as he watched the bloodbath and carnage displayed right in front of him.

Alan wrapped his arms around Tim and made him follow. While they continued on to where the center was, inside the emergency bunker with Ellie and Atticus, coming down the stairs, concerned.


	9. Chapter 9

"God, something went wrong..." Ellie mumbled. "Something's happened... Something's wrong..."

"This is just a delay," John reassured. "That's all it is. All major theme parks have delays. When they opened Disneyland in 1956, nothing worked."

"Yeah, but in Disneyland, the pirates don't come alive and try to kill the passengers." Atticus said.

"I can't wait anymore," Ellie sounded worried. "I'm gonna go get the power back on."

"You can't just stroll down the road, you know." John warned her. "Don't be hasty... He's only been gone..." he then checked his wristwatch to see how much time Mr. Arnold had been gone and promised to come back.

"He's been gone way too long." Atticus said.

Robert walked off. "I'm going with you." he told Ellie as he came to unlock a door to find equipment. Ellie shined her flashlight for him to help him see what he was doing.

"I'm coming with." Atticus said.

"Be very careful." Robert warned the boy.

"I sure will, especially with one of the fastest dinosaurs might close by." Atticus said.

Robert took out a weapon and began to load it. John found a paper and lay it out, deciding to show the others it to help them around the park so thwey would know where to go.

"Hopefully we won't encounter any meat-eating dinosaurs on our way to there." Atticus said.

"Now, this isn't going to be just like like switching on a kitchen light, but I think you can follow this and then talk you through it." John informed as he took out the blueprints.

Ellie nodded firmly. "Right."

Atticus then saw walkie-talkies and collected a couple.

"But it ought to be me really going." John then said.

"No way, someone needs to keep Ian company." Atticus said.

Ellie handed him a walkie-talkie.

"Come on, let's go." Robert told Ellie and Atticus.

"We can discuss sexism in survival situations when I get back," Ellie said before they started to leave. "You just take us through this step-by-step. I'm Channel 2."

"Right..." John mumbled.

"I hope we won't have any trouble." Atticus said.

Robert walked out the door first, wielding the rifle in his arms with Ellie and Atticus right behind him.

* * *

The coast was clear so far and they moved out onto the ground as it was no longer stormy and so far it was quiet.

"Good thing the storm passed." Atticus said.

They came up to the broken fence, it was rather horrifying to see. Robert bent down and found footprints.

"Um, is that a footprint of a velociraptor?" Atticus asked, scared.

"I feel it might be," Robert said, then looked out in front of them. "The shutdown must've turned off all the fences."

"Dammit," Ellie mumbled.

"Even Nedry knew better than to mess with a Raptor pen." Robert then continued as he took off his hat. He then heard something, putting his hat back on, and led one way. "Come on, this way."

"Yes, sir." Atticus said.

The three then traveled and ventured off int othe Jurassic Park forest.

* * *

Ellie looked over and then looked back at the boys. "I can see the shed from here."

"We can make it if we run." Atticus smiled.

"No, we can't." Robert frowned gravely.

"Why not?" Ellie and Atticus asked.

"Because we're being hunted," Robert reminded them. "In the bushes, straight ahead."

"Oh, God." Ellie moaned.

"Oh, no, y-you mean they're hunting us right now?" Atticus asked.

"It's all right." Robert said, trying to keep calm.

"Like Hell it is..." Ellie whispered sarcastically.

"Run, towards the shed..." Robert instructed as he held the rifle securely. "I've got her."

"Yes, sir," Atticus whispered. "Come on, Ellie, we better run to the shed as fast as we can."

"Go.. NOW!" Robert commanded.

* * *

Ellie and Atticus ran as quickly and safely as they could trhough the treacherous forest. They were running right to the shed as if their lives depended on it, which in a way, it did, because if they slowed down, then they would most likely get killed. They didn't let anything stop them, not even the branches or murky waters. They ran past the gate and made it straight into the shed and shut the door behind them and panted, catching their breaths.

"Mr. Arnold?!" Atticus called out. "Mr. Arnold?!"

"This can't be good..." Ellie said, then took out her walkie-talkie as they carefully came down the stairs. "John, we're in."

"Yeah, and we're about to go down the stairs." Atticus added.

 ** _'Great,'_ ** John replied as Ellie turned on the flashlight since it was dark as night. **_'Ahead of you is a metal staircase. Go down it.'_**

"Okay, going down." Ellie replied.

 ** _'After 20 or 30 feet, you come to a T-Junction,'_** John instructed. **_'Take a left.'_**

"Okay." Atticus said.

While they followed John's direction, Alan, Cherry, Tim, and Lex made it to one of the fences.

* * *

Alan climbed up with a branch and saw the electirc sparks on the fence with the 'DANGER: 10,000 VOLTS' sign hanging above it. He then threw the branch against the fence, but it didn't zap or fry or anything. "I guess that means the power's off." he shrugged to the kids behind him. He then grabbed onto the fence and suddenly shook and screamed.

Lex and Tim screamed in worry that he might've gotten electrocuted. Alan then smirked to them to show he was just kidding.

"That wasn't funny." Lex scolded.

"That was great." Tim laughed.

Lex glared at her brother. Alan tried to find a way to break the fence. They all then heard a noise which made them come further and climb up the fence.

"I'm not a very good climber..." Cherry pouted as she followed the two kids and adult man up the fence, doing her best.

"Just take it one step at a time." Alan said.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back with Ellie and Atticus...**_

"Dammit," Ellie growled once they had to stop. "Dead-End."

"John, are you looking at the blueprints upside down?" Atticus asked with a groan.

"There should have been a right turn back there somewhere..." John mumbled.

 ** _'Look above you,'_** Ian's voice suddenly said. **_'There should be a bundle of cable and pipes all heading in the same direction.'_**

"We see the pipes." Atticus said.

 ** _'Follow that.'_** Ian replied.

"Okay..." Ellie said as they did as told. "Following the piping."

* * *

While they followed the pipes, Alan, Cherry, Tim, and Lex were still climbing the fence.

"I bet I could climb over the other side before you could even get to the top." Lex challenged her brother.

"What would you give me?" Tim replied.

"Respect." Lex smirked.

"Come on, guys, it's not a race." Alan said.

* * *

"I see the box." Atticus told Ellie.

"It says 'High Voltage'?" Ellie asked.

 ** _'Yeah.'_** Ian told them through the walkie-talkie.

"Alright, now what do we do once we open it?" Atticus asked.

 ** _'You can't throw the main switch by hand,'_** John replied. **_'You've got to pump up the primer handler in order to get the charge. It's large, flat, and gray.'_**

"All right," Ellie said, looking to Atticus. "You wanna do it or should I?"

"Let's both do it." Atticus said.

"All right... Okay... Here we go." Ellie nodded.

"One." Atticus started to count as they started to to pump up the power.

"Two..." Ellie added.

"Three..." Atticus then said.

"Four!" Atticus and Ellie said together.

"Okay, all charged." Ellie said.

"What next?" Atticus asked.

 ** _'Under the words 'Contact Position', there's a round green button which says 'Push to Close'."_** John informed.

"Push to Close." Atticus said as he was about to push the green button after finding it. It was right next to a yellow round button which said 'Push to Charge'.

 ** _'Push it.'_** John urged.

Atticus then pushed the button which activated the high voltage.

* * *

At the fence, there was a buzzing sound heard. This startled Tim as he was the only one left trying to climb down the fence.

"Heh... Usually it's me stuck up there..." Cherry smirked.

Tim steadied himself and tried to calm himself so he could climb down.

* * *

 _ **Back with Atticus and Ellie...**_

 ** _'The red buttons turn on the individual park systems,'_** John told them. **_'Switch them on.'_ **

Atticus began to do so with Ellie's help. There were several green buttons to turn red and the perimeter fence was the dead last one.

* * *

"Get down now!" Lex yelled.

"You're gonna have to jump!" Alan added.

"You crazy?" Tim shrieked. "I'm not gonna jump!"

"Do what Dr. Grant says!" Cherry urged him.

"Listen, jump on the count of three! 1, 2, 3!" Alan counted down and waited for the boy to jump off the fence.

Tim did not move however.

"I'm gonna come up to get you." Alan said then since Tim was frozen. "I've gotta get Tim." he then told the girls.

"If I can do it, you can do it, and I'm deathly afraid of heights!" Cherry called.

"Okay..." Tim was very nervous. "I'm gonna count to three."

* * *

While he was about to countdown to three, Atticus continue to switch on all of the fences.

* * *

Suddenly, the fence sparked which blew Tim clear off the fence.

Luckily Alan caught him in his arms, but he fell backward from the force.

"TIMMY!" Lex shrieked for her brother. They were family after all. " **TIMMY!** "

"He isn't breathing." Alan frowned, concerned about the boy's life.

* * *

The lights were coming back on.

"I think we're back in business!" Ellie grinned to Atticus.

However, a dinosaur popped its head out and growled to them which startled them.

"OH, MY GOD, IT'S A VELOCIRAPTOR!" Atticus exclaimed.

"RUN!" Ellie called.

Atticus and Ellie ran as the dinosaur broke out of its cage and tried to chase them. Atticus tried to slam and hold the door shut. The fast dinosaur slammed against the door as well.

Ellie screamed and back up, then let out a gasp as she felt a hand touch her shoulder, then looked down in slight relief. "Oh, Mr. Arnold..." she whispered.

The dinosaur backed up briefly. Ellie backed up to take Mr. Arnold's arm, then literally saw it pulled off as there was dripping blood on it and Mr. Arnold was revealed to had been killed and mercilessly decapitated.

"Well, at least we now know why he was gone for so long." Atticus said, scared.

The velociraptor snarled and tried to break in.

"We need to get out of here..." Ellie moaned in dismay.

"I agree." Atticus said calmly before running with her away from the fast meat-eating dinosaur.

Ellie ran, accidentally getting the flashlight wire wrapped around her ankle.

* * *

As soon as the two came to a door, they closed it, luckily outrunning the velociraptor so far. They came out of the shed and out of the fence, shutting that as well.

"We survived!" Atticus cheered while shuddering.

"Yeah..." Ellie weakly smiled, but panted from all that fearful running.

"I wonder how Robert is doing." Atticus said.

They then heard Robert's scream of pain.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, no..." Mo said, interrupting the story as she now had Junior over her shoulder and she was gently patting him on the back to burp him.

"Oh, yes..." Atticus nodded.

"So, does that mean he was...?" Mo asked.

"I'm afraid the hunter had become the huntee." Atticus slowly nodded.

"Oh, dear..." Mo winced while still patting Junior until he burped. "So, Cherry, what happened with Tim did he survive or the electricity kill him?"

"Well..." Cherry drawled out.

* * *

Alan kept gently patting Tim as he was not moving or breathing. Lexi started to cry.

"Now you care about your brother?" Cherry asked, dryly.

"Of course I do!" Lex cried.

"Hm..." Cherry said.

"You care about your family no matter what," Lex yelled through her tears. "Oh, I guess you wouldn't know what that's like, huh?"

"No... I wouldn't..." Cherry glared back, but she felt deeply hurt on the inside.

They were then interrupted by Tim's coughs and gasps for air.

"Good boy." Alan hugged the boy.

"Three..." Tim weakly uttered out.

"Don't scare us like that!" Lex glared at her brother.

* * *

After a little while, they continued their way to the center.

Alan decided to keep carrying Tim since he was painfully shocked. "Hello?"

"Anybody home?" Cherry also called, but only heard her own echo.

No one seemed to be there, so the four of them went into the buffet room.

"Okay, I'm gonna find the others," Alan organized a plan as he set the boy down on top of the table. "Get you to a doctor... Lex, Cherry, you look after Tim."

"Yeah." Lex nodded.

"Hey, your hair's all sticking up," Alan patted the boy on the head with a small smile. "Big Tim, the human piece of toast."

Tim weakly smiled to that.

"Okay, I'll be back, I won't be gone long, I promise." Alan said as he left the room.

"Don't you want one of us to go with you?" Cherry offered.

"No, I'll be okay, besides, I need someone to stay with Lex and Tim in case there's trouble." Alan said before completely leaving the room.

Cherry sighed and rolled her eyes. Tim scooted off from the table and started to walk around.

"Feels like it's been ages since we last ate..." Cherry said once she saw a huge abundance of food.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Tim smiled, getting himself a plate, a fork, and knife. "Let's dig in."

Cherry looked around. "I feel like something might happen..."

"Oh, please, what could happen?" Lex asked.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, Atticus and Ellie were making their way back to the center...**_

Alan looked around and spotted them in his sight.

"Run..." Ellie and Atticus weakly told him.

"Ellie! Atticus!" Alan called out to them.

Ellie and Atticus both ran towards him, just happy to know that someone they knew was alive. Alan hugged Ellie as she ran right toward him.

* * *

Tim, Cherry, and Lex sat down and pigged out on the exotic and free food. And where they were enjoying the food and then Cherry saw Atticus's shadow as he ran into the room. Lex and Tim looked up from their food.

"Atticus?" Cherry hoped.

"Cherry! You're alive and so are the kids," Atticus said. "Whew, at first, I thought one of the Raptors-"

Tim and Lex turned to see a different shadow which was followed by a snarl.

"Oh, don't celebrate just yet!" Cherry gulped down her food as she saw and heard that.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus groaned before whispering to them. "Quick, to the kitchen."

Cherry nodded in agreement. The four of them rushed and hurried into the kitchen to hide from the invading dinosaur. Lex turned off all the lights.

Atticus leaned against the door. "I wish I were stronger..."

"Maybe someday." Cherry shrugged.

"Quick, we better hide behind something." Tim whispered.

Cherry and Atticus ran down one aisle while Lex and Tim ran down another and they both hid behind the long tables, quickly and quietly. The raptor snarled, breathing against the glass window. Tim gasped as he took a look and clutched closer to his sister.

"Well, at least there's just one of them and that they haven't learned how to open doors." Atticus smiled nervously.

* * *

"Let me guess, they did, didn't they?" Mo asked interrupting the story.

"Unfortunately, yes." Atticus said.

"You just had to say it..." Cherry glanced at Atticus, remembering what happened after he had said that.

* * *

The door knob began to twist and turn a couple of times until finally the door opened a crack to the kitchen. The haunting roar of the dinosaur was heard as it emerged into the kitchen for its food.

"I just jinxed it." Atticus groaned quietly.

"What is it?" Tim whispered.

"It's a velociratpor..." Lex whispered back in fear. "It's inside...'

"I knew I'd die young." Cherry moaned.

"None of us are going to die." Atticus whispered.

The velociraptor started to sniff around for them. The others covered their ears, it made such a horrible noise. The velociraptor appeared to have a friend as there were now two of them. They could split the kids by two for their untimely meal.

"Quick, we gotta move." Atticus whispered.

"Follow me." Lex replied. She then took the lead for them all to get out safely and quietly.

They crawled around as the dinosaurs began to look for them.

 _'Please don't find us, please don't find us, please don't find us.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

The raptors sounded close and the four stopped in stunned and horrified silence. Luckily for the four kids, the raptors looked out above the table that they hid behind and since they were unfound, the dinosaurs continued on to find their food. Once they were out of sight, Lex then took the lead again.

 _'So far so good.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Unfortunately, one of the raptors hit the pots and pans on the table with its tail which made it all crash down right in front of them. A few landed on Lex and Tim, but they were able to crawl away to the next table without being seen. The same was said for Atticus and Cherry.

 **'Too close.'** Cherry mouthed as she put her hand on her chest as her heart rapidly beat through her chest.

A soup ladle then fell down next to Tim and clanked against the floor. This caught the two velociraptors' attention. Lex crawled another way with Tim, Cherry, and Atticus as the velociraptors hopped on the tables and started to search that way.

"We've gotta defeat them somehow while not getting ourselves killed." Atticus whispered.

Tim stopped, he couldn't go any further. Lex, Cherry, and Atticus urged for him to come their way, but he wouldn't. The raptor started to sniff around for Tim. Atticus was about to come and get the younger boy. Cherry took one of the ladles and tapped it against the floor so the raptors wouldn't get them.

Lex began to join in. "I guess you care about Atticus after all, huh?" she then asked Cherry.

"Hey, he's like family to me." Cherry replied, innocently.

* * *

"Aww~..." Mo cooed.

"SHUT. UP." Cherry put her hand up in mild annoyance.

* * *

To their luck, one of the velociraptors heard their ladles. The velociraptors went their way and Lex and Cherry made themselves disappear as the dinosaurs were on their way over there. Both Cherry and Lex got into two spots and where one of the velociraptors saw the girls' reflection and saw that they were stuck.

"Come on... Come on!" Cherry grunted.

Lex screamed because the velociraptor was now coming for the two of them. Luckily, the dinosaur got confused and rammed its head against the reflection, mistaking it for the real thing, and the girls were able to escape.

"Tim, it's our turn to get rid of one of the raptors." Atticus whispered.

"There's the freezer..." Tim looked ahead to see an open door with no dinosaur in sight. He then looked back. "One..."

"Two..." Atticus counted with him.

"Three!" The boys ran which made the other velociraptor chase them and snarl on its way.

Tim and Atticus ran out, slipping slightly, and tried to slam the door shut so the velociraptor couldn't get out.

"Come on, close, close, close." Atticus said.

Lex ran over with Cherry to help them and locked the freezer door once the dinosaur was pushed all the way in. The other velociraptor recovered and grinned as the four got out of the kitchen and into the buffet as Alan and Ellie came inside.

* * *

"They're here!" Atticus told them.

"Control room." Ellie said.

Alan took out his weapon and they all backed up to get some help.

"Why are we going into the control room?" Tim asked.

"Can we call for help?" Lex added.

"We've got to reboot the system first," Ellie replied as she rushed to a computer.

"The door locks!" Alan called from his spot. "Ellie, reboot the door locks!"

"Um, Alan, I think we have another problem." Cherry said, scared at what she saw.

Alan looked up to see a dinosaur on the other side and snarled, trying to open the door. Alan held the handle, but the dinosaur came through the door as Cherry backed up. Ellie gasped in worry and rushed to Alan to help him.

"You gotta reboot the door locks," Alan told her. "You gotta reboot the door locks!"

Ellie came to the door and leaned on it.

"Ms. Sattler, you gotta reboot the locked doors!" Cherry called to her.

"He can't hold the door on his own!" Ellie called back.

Atticus and Lex both looked to the computer and then went over to it.

Lex sat down as her 'computer nerd' instincts flared up. "It's a UNIX system... I know this!"

"What is it exactly?" Atticus asked.

"It's all the files of the whole park," Lex replied. "It tells you everything... I've got to find the right file."

"But there are so many files, how are you going to be able to find the right file?" Cherry asked.

"Just leave it to me." Lex replied as she tapped into the keyboard and started hacking.


	11. Chapter 11

"How hard was it for her to find the right file?" Mo asked, interrupting the story.

"It felt like we were almost running out of time since Ellie and Alan didn't have the gun and the dinosaur was close." Atticus said.

"That and she took a guess of which could be the right file." Cherry added.

Junior looked on the edge of his play mat in suspense.

"Luckily, she got it and secured the system just as Dr. Grant locked the door with Ms. Sattler's help." Cherry then said.

"Yeah, and where everything got back to working." Atticus said.

"That's amazing..." Mo blinked.

"All of the security systems were enabled." Cherry nodded.

This made Junior sigh out of relief.

"Ooh, his first cliffhanger." Cherry teased.

Mo chuckled. "So, what happened after that?"

"It felt like a time for victory and Dr. Grant called Lex and Tim's grandfather." Cherry said.

* * *

The phone in the emergency bunker began to ring.

"Mr. Hammond, the phones are working." Alan said over the phone.

"I think he can figure that out for himself." Cherry deadpanned.

"The children are fine," Alan continued, sneding a look to her. "Call the mainland. Tell them to send the damn helicopters."

The dinosaur kept trying to break in which made Alan have his weapon ready.

"It's gonna cut through the glass!" Ellie shrieked.

"Quick, we have to run!" Atticus called out. "Quick, to the air vents!"

"Ugh, why do I have to climb for the rest of my life!?" Cherry groaned.

"Come on!" Atticus told her as he climbed up the ladder.

Cherry groaned and climbed up after him. The velociraptor broke in just as they escaped through the vents and stomped on the computers.

"Quick, kick the ladder down so it can't climb up after us!" Atticus told Alan.

On it!" Alan did just that.

* * *

The humans climbed through the air vents as the dinosaur scanned for them.

"Nothing could possibly go wrong from here on!" Atticus started as one of the velociraptor's heads popped up from under him after Alan rolled to the other side.

The adult man then kicked the dinosaur in the face. The dinosaur then went down with the piece and Atticus held on for dear life.

"ATTICUS!" Cherry shrieked.

"Quick, someone help me up before I become one of the velociraptor's snack!" Atticus yelled while hanging on for dear life. He was then saved and brought up just as the velociraptor snarled and jumped up for him. He looked up in surprise to see who broguht him up to life and safety. "Cherry...?"

"I'm not letting anything happen to you." Cherry grunted as she helped him up.

"Thanks for the save, Sis." Atticus said.

Cherry blinked and looked to him again. Atticus had called her his sister, even though they weren't really related, they were just adopted together. "You're welcome, Atticus..." she then whispered, sounding touched.

"Let's keep going." Alan said.

* * *

The group kept going through the vent. Alan opened one door to show a way back down to the dinosaur skeletons.

"That's... Kind of a long way down..." Cherry gulped.

"Don't worry, Cherry, I'll be by your side." Atticus assured her.

"I never knew you guys were so close..." Mo said to her foster cousin and boyfriend.

"Yep, we've been together since we were kids in the orphanage." Atticus said.

"He stood up to me..." Cherry looked away. "I can't imagine why... I was just a loner."

"Because you stood up for me when those bullies were, well, bullying me." Atticus said.

Cherry shrugged and folded her arms. "Anyway..."

Atticus helped Cherry as promised, but they both felt thrown off as they heard and saw the velociraptor. "Are you kidding me?!" he groaned.

"Atticus, this is my fault, I'm a bad luck charm," Cherry said. "You should've just stayed with Cinderella, the Prince, and the mice."

"No way, Cherry, it's just that the velociratprs are really smart and found their way in." Atticus said.

They each ended up on one of the dinosaur skeletons. The velociraptor jumped after them which split up the model into separate pieces, but didn't tumble and fall. At least, not yet.

"Well, at least this can't get worse." Atticus said.

"Ugh, Atticus, I am going to kill you if this doesn't..." Cherry groaned at him for saying that.

The model was falling apart and the others were starting to fall with it. Luckily though, no one was terribly injured or killed. The two velociraptors were now cornering the humans and were on each side. However, before one velociraptor could lunge to them, the tyrannosaurus rex came and ate that velociraptor, unintentionally saving the humans.

"Whew, that was close." Atticus sighed.

The other velociraptor snarled and jumped for the rex to make it pay for that. The rex then tried to snap at it.

"We outtie!" Cherry said as she ran with the others to get out of the center.

* * *

As soon as they got out, John arrived with Ian on the jeep as if on cue.

"Yes!" Atticus cheered. "Our ride out of here is here!"

"After careful consideration, I've decided not to endorse your park," Alan told the driver.

"So have I." John nodded, then drove off once they were all inside.


	12. Chapter 12

John then drove them to helicopters to take them off to safer spots. One of the pilots of the helicopter looked at the jeeps and once he saw Cherry, he instantly got out of the helicopter.

"Think we can all fit?" Cherry asked as she looked back to see Ellie and Alan helping Tim and Lex.

"I'm sure there's enough room." Alan said.

"Maybe the pilot will let you sit next to him." John added.

Cherry shrugged.

"You go ahead." Atticus allowed her to.

* * *

Cherry then came over to the other door. "Excuse me, sir, may I sit with you?" she asked the pilot.

"Of course," The pilot said. "By any chance, is your name Cherry?"

"That's what they call me," Cherry replied, then glanced at the pilot strangely. "How do you know my name?"

"Because I gave it to you when you were born." The pilot said.

What...?" Cherry did a double take.

"It was the name of my grandmother..." the pilot smiled. "We were going to name you after your mother's uncle if you were a boy, but since you came out as a girl, we decided that since we both loved it so much."

Cherry glanced at the pilot based on what he was saying to her. "Daddy...?"

"That's right, Cher Bear." The pilot smiled.

Cherry hugged the pilot and he hugged her back as tears came into their eyes. This was a father daughter moment that neither one wanted to end. John took a long look out to the island. Alan came to his side and brought him to the helicopter. John looked at the top of his cane which was petrified amber with a mosquito inside of it.

Cherry eventually let go of her long-lost father so he could fly the helicopter. Atticus was sitting next to Ellie. Lex and Tim were getting well-deserved rest with Alan. Ellie smiled at the sight which made Alan wake up briefly and smile across from her. They looked out the window as peaceful pelicans were flying side-by-side with them. Attticus smiled after seeing the same thing.

* * *

"The End," Atticus then said with his eyes closed and a smile. "Well, did ya like that story, Junior?" he then opened them and looked down.

Junior had fallen asleep with a small smile on his face after the story had finished.

"Looks like he enjoyed the story very well." Mo said.

"I was hoping he would." Atticus said.

Mo bent down and picked up her baby brother, going to take him upstairs to their room.

"Good thing there was only one island of dinosaurs." Atticus whispered to his best friend.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry nodded. "I don't think I could ever go through that again."

Unfortunately for them, they would encounter more dinosaurs in the future.

* * *

After a while, James and Elizabeth came back, so Cherry and Atticus decided to go along home. Atticus saw his mother's car wasn't back, so he decided to maybe hang out with Cherry at her house. Emily had taken Darla to the spa with her for some nice quality time together.

Cherry opened the door as her mother was on the couch across from a younger woman.

"Cherry!" the other woman called.

"Teresa!" Cherry ran to the other woman, hugging her instantly. This woman was her sister.

"How are you doing, Sis?" Teresa smiled.

"Just fine..." Cherry smiled up to her sister.

"Is it Halloween already?" Atticus smirked since Cherry was in a good mood.

"I never see my sister alone, leave me alone. "Cherry stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sorry." Atticus laughed.

"What brings you here?" Cherry asked Teresa.

"I'm meeting with an old friend of mine after a couple of weeks here," Teresa explained. "She's touring Central Africa with this man named Kwame and his colleagues. Would you like to come with us?"

"Could I bring a friend?" Cherry asked.

"Sure, you can bring as many friends as you want." Teresa said.

Cherry came up to Atticus's side.

"You _want_ to go to Africa?" Atticus asked, surprised at her sudden good mood.

"Shut up, my sister's taking me." Cherry had an overly happy smile on her face.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"This is gonna be awesome..." Cherry smiled to her sister.

"I'm glad you came, she's been so mopey lately." Michelle whispered.

"Thank Dad." Teresa whispered back to her step-mother.

The End


End file.
